When Girls meet Howl and the gang
by Tacky Hat Shop
Summary: ...When the hell did that house get there? Ryuko asked....Hikari! Why didn't you tell us! We could have watched or...causedI mean not caused an accident to happen. Ed girl said...Very funny. Will be updated hopefully on the weekends
1. Charging

**Tacky Hat Shop **

**And**

Howl's Moving Castle 

Ed: Hello people! Welcome to the first Tacky Hat Shop fan fiction! This is our first _Howl_ fic, so please don't blame us to horrible.

Jinx: I don't care what they think of the fic. After all, we haven't decided on a title yet.

Ed: True. Anyway. I'm Edward. I have other nicknames that will be seen in this fan fiction. And I'm a girl, okay?

Jinx: And I'm Jinx. I shall say no more.

Ryuko: I'm Ryuko. The saner one at times.

Ed: What? Are you saying I'm not sane?

Ryuko: Yes.

Hikari: I'm Hikari, I have a sister named-

Neko: Neko! That's me! (Smiles)

Jinx: Now let's get this show on the road!

Everyone: HELL YEAH!

* * *

"…When the hell did that house get there?" asked Ryuko after a while of silence on Hikari's front porch. Hikari, Neko, Jinx, and Ed looked up at the house that was randomly pointed out by Ryuko. The house did not fit in with all the other houses in the neighborhood. Instead of having that nice kind of European countryside look, it looked like an apartment building that was poorly built.

"Hikari…Why didn't you tell us they were building a new place? We could have watched or…not cause…an accident happen." Ed said.

"But it wasn't here yesterday!" Hikari exclaimed, her little sister Neko nodding her head in agreement, "We would have known!"

"Yeah! Whenever they build a new place, it's so damn loud." Neko added on.

"Well, let's go in."

"Whaaat?" The girls turned to Ryuko, who just shrugged and said, "Why not? If it's a new house, then no one lives there yet. We'll just slip inside and have a look around."

There was only a moment's pause ant then Ed let out a battle cry of "Charge!" and burst into the strange new house. The rest of the group followed suit in a less disruptive way.

"Is it me," Jinx said to the others while Ed "charged" her way to the new house, "Or does Edward _NOT_ have a sense of doing things quietly?"

"I don't think 'quite' is in her vocabulary, Jinx." Ryuko replied.

Jinx only nodded and followed Ryuko into the cramped interior of the building. It was a dump. Cobwebs covered the ceiling, books stacked high on any flat surface and a number of questionable items lay in various dust piles around the limited walking space.

"Funny," Neko said," it looked bigger on the outside…"

Ed was just stared wide-eyed at the site.

"Ed?" Hikari waved a hand in front of Ed but she didn't respond. "Oh Ed! Earth to Ed!"

"It's no use Hikari," Jinx said to her while looking at the ash filled fireplace. "You know she has a weekly clean up of her room."

It was true. As messy as a person Ed was, there was points of time were she HAD to clean. This house was terrible. No. Beyond terrible.

"So…d-dirty…" Ed's voice was barely a whisper. As Ryuko and Hikari quickly restrained her, Jinx went to inspect the strange circle by the door they had come in. Neko however, got quite a surprise when she went upstairs.

The came a surprised shout from upstairs, followed by Neko's girlish scream. A few seconds later, she ran down the stairs followed closely by a young boy.

The boy stopped when he was the rest of the pack, blinked, and then said, "What are you doing here!"

Meanwhile Jinx was standing by the door, opening and closing. She laughed and said, "OMYGOD! This door leads to different places!"

Attracted by the prospect of a door leading to different places, they all ran over to the door and started playing with it, opening it to different places. However, when they turned it to the black colour, they were greeted with a black nothingness, and, like all teens would do, they poked it.

"Oooh…Smokey…" Hikari went. Ed poked it for a while too but then she remembered …the dirty-ness.

"GAH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Ed cried out. She ran up to the boy, grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him like a rag doll. "WHIT IS WRONG WITH YOU! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO CLEAN!"

"Waah! Ed! Stop!" Jinx called to her along with the others trying to stop Ed. Then Hikari tackled Ed and the boy. And when we say tackled, we mean "Jackie-Chan-Charlie's Angel –gonna- kick- your- ass tackled.

"Got her!" cried Hikari triumphantly.

"No you don't! You've got me!" the poor boy was trapped in Hikari's head lock-o-doom.

"Whoops… then who's got Ed?" asked Hikari, without relinquishing her hold on the boy.

"CLEAN!" Ed was busy zooming around, dusting and sweeping like mad.

Ryuko gave an audible sigh, "Well, as long as she's happy. Jinx, get away from the door!"

"Hey!" shouted the boy, "Will someone tell this crazy girl to let me go!"

"…Do…fires…have…eyes?" Neko asked leaning close to the fireplace.

Ryuko turned around, "Don't be any idiot, Neko. Fires only have eyes when you're smoking crack."

Hikari then turned around, forgetting the poor boy that had been in a headlock. "Did you find a crack stash I swear! You're able to sniff that stuff out like a security hound!"

"Hey! I'm the only one who's allowed to smoke around here!" someone said.

Naturally, they looked around for the voice that just happened to come out of nowhere.

"The fire, idiots!" the same voice yelled.

Then, at the same time, "HOLY SHIT! It talks!"

A lone voice then spoke out, "Where's Jinx?"

_To be counted...

* * *

_

Ryuko: There's the first chapter. The second one will be up in a few days.

Ed: Or after this goes up. I've got nothing better to do anyway.

Ryuko: True.

Hikari: Please Review! We love to hear your ideas/ opinions!

Jinx and Neko: See you next time!


	2. In Which One Member Goes Missing

**Chapter Two**

Ed: Hello readers!

Jinx: Time for the second chapter!

Hikari: We plan on changing the title of the story so yeah.

Ed: So anyway. Here's the story.

* * *

"What happened to Jinx, guys?" Ed asked, standing on top of a stool with one leg sticking out to keep her balance while she was cleaning with a dustpan broom and a duster. The others looked around but no Jinx to be found.

"Aw…damn it! We lost her again!" Ryuko cried out.

"So much for telling her not to go near the door." Neko said.

"Okay, how did you guys get in here?" The fire asked.

"Well, O-great-Mystical-Speaking-Fire," Hikari said, "We came through the door."

"Door?" The fire seemed to frown, if fires can do such things.

"Yes, O-flamey-one. The passage by which people walk in and out of most buildings."

"Don't mock me! I just thought it was odd that I didn't know you came in …is all…"

"Enough!" the boy had been fuming in a corner (now squeaky clean, thanks to Ed), finally he spoke up, "You need to get out before Howl gets back!"

"But we lost Jinx!"

"She can't have gone far!"

"When did she leave?"

"Wait!" The boy threw up his hands for silence, "Did you say she was by the door?"

"Yeah."

"Oh-no."

"What do you mean by 'Oh-no'?"

"Guys…?" Ed asked, "Guys…I'm losing my balance…"

"She could have gone to one of the cities."

"WHAT!"

"G-guys…!"

"We got to look for Jinx!"

"Help-!"

"How! You're friend could be anywhere!"

"But we gotta find Jinx!"

"Aah-! Aah-!"

"But really! She could be anywhere!"

"WE'LL FIND HER!"

"OMIGODWE'REFALLING!" –THUD! -

"Alright! Let's go!"

"Thanks … Thanks a lot guys…"

"Oh. Weren't you on the stool a minute ago Ed?" Neko asked.

"…Yes…" Ed answered.

"Then why are you on the floor now?" asked Ryuko.

"…It's all your fault." Ed simply replied, still on the floor.

"Well hurry and get up! We have to find Jinx!" Hikari told her.

The group of girls rushed to the door-o-portal (except Ed, who muttered to herself while marching to the portal door). All of them stopped.

"Uh…" Ryuko said, "Who knows how to work this thing?"

"I do," the boy said, "but first I need some answers."

"Yeah, that would be nice." The loudmouth fire replied.

"What if we don't wanna give you're the answers? Or what if you wouldn't like the answers?" Ryuko challenged.

"Then we kick you out of the castle and you won't get to find your friend." The fire said surely.

"Who says you can get us out? It's only you, a fire in a chimney, and you, a little boy." Ryuko mocked.

"Oh, wow! I'm so scared!" Hikari said sarcastically.

"Fine! Good luck finding our friend!" the boy shouted, grinning at the faces of the stumped girls.

"Well, fine."

"Go on then, the door's right there."

"Wait a minute…" Neko said, "Did you say 'castle'?" The boy freezed.

"Um…I didn't say 'castle'…" he replied.

"Wait a minute…this is all making sense!" Ed cried out, "The talking fire, the portal door thingy, and this filthy castle!"

"Wha-? Really? Ryuko, Hikari, and Neko said at once.

"We're in a flippin' dream!"

Neko cocked her head to the side, "But how do we know if we're dreaming?"

Neko was surrounded.

"Ow! Stop, that hurts! Quit! Ow, stop pinching me!"

"yup, not a dream…" Hikari pointed out the obvious.

"Okay kid," Ed began, "if you help us out, we'll give you your answers."

"How about your names first?" The talking fire asked.

"Ryuko."

"Hikari."

"Neko."

"Kirika."

"Um… but they call you 'Ed'." The boy pointed out.

"And I don't want you calling me 'Ed' stupid. Just call me 'Kirika'." Ed simply said. "What are your names?"

"Calicfer." The fire answered.

"Michael." The boy said.

"Michael! Show us foolish mortals how to use the Portal-O-Matic!" Hikari said dramatically to the door.

"Okay…these humans are beyond strange…" Calicfer said to himself a little to loud. Neko simply glared at the fire.

"Calicfer," Michael addressed the talkative ball-ablaze, "I don't know how long this is going to take, so if Howl comes back, lie. Lie like you never lied before!"

"Got it."

"Sooo…" Neko slid over to Michael, "When do we get to meet this Howl person?"

"Never."

And with that, the young Michael turned the portal-o-matic dial to green and showed the group out through the door.

"Calicfer," Michael said before closing the door, "If I don't come back alive…you can have my comic books."

_To be continued…

* * *

_

Ed: There it is! The second chapter. Please review!

Jinx: See you next chapter!


	3. In Which 4 of the 5 Girls Meet Howl

**CHAPTER THREE**

**In Which the 4 of the 5 Girls Meet Howl**

Ed: 'Ello people! Jinx is out of town for a while.

Ryuko: She's in Japan. The school every year has a thing where students can try to get into this trip to Japan and learn about the culture, stay with a Japanese family, stuff like that.

Hikari: Oh! We would like to thank the two people who reviewed and we would like to inform you that we might put this story in the "book" section.

Ed: Anyway! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"So…where are we?" Ryuko asked Michael. 

"We're in the wastes." He told them. And indeed they were. With heavy fog and all that jazz.

"Well…it looks like a place where Jinx would go." Ed said to her friends.

"It also looks like a place you would go Ryuko-chan." Hikari added in," I mean it's all mysterious and stuff! Like Scotland!" And with that they began to call out for Jinx for about an hour or two till Neko went "MARCO!" After another hour or two of calling out "macro" in hopes of hear Jinx replying with "polo" went away.

"We should try another city guys." Neko sad, "Jinx is obviously not here." And with that, the four girls and Michael went back to the castle. Ed nearly lost it when she saw the messy room – again.

"Let me clean it! Please!" Ed cried out desperately as Ryuko, Hikari, and Neko held her back. "For Gods' sake! Let me clean this room!"

"She's insane!" Michael cried out.

"Tell us something we don't know!" Neko yelled at Michael.

"We have to let her clean guys!" Ryuko yelled over Ed's cries, "IT'S THE ONLY WAY!" and Ed, who was still trying to escape from her three companions grip was released to clean the room.

"What if Howl comes back while this girl is still cleaning!" Calicfer asked desperately.

"Just tell him the truth with some lies here and there Calicfer." Hikari told him. "Plus if Jinx wonders back here somehow, Edward will make sure Jinx stays."

"Don't worry Michael!" Ed called out to him, "When you come back, you won't ever recognized the place!"

" I have a bad felling about his all of a sudden…." Hikari murmured to herself as they went into the next city where the blue dial lead.

…………. With Jinx ………….

Jinx wondered down the street of a random city that she went into. As she walked down the street, Jinx came across a hat shop called hatters. It was tacky, yes, but the hats were kind of interesting. Jinx was about to go in but ran into someone.

"Oh! Sorry about that." Jinx said

"It's alright." The stranger (a girl) said, "I'm closing the shop for the night."

"Oh. Okay." And Jinx jus wondered off somewhere randomly in the city. The girl stared at Jinx as she left.  
"What a strange girl.." she murmured to herself and closed up the shop.

"AHHH!" The shop girl spun around and saw Jinx screaming in the middle of the street. She had no time to react, because Jinx had already run back, grabbed the girl's shoulders and started shaking her violently.

"Stop!" Cried the shop girl, "Stop! What's wrong?"

Detaching herself from the poor girl Jinx yelled, "I don't know where it is!"

"What?"

"The house! I lost it-or I'm lost- or…wait…I don't know where I am!"

This girl is completely mad, the shop girl thought, but I have to help her.

"Why don't you come into my show?" she asked, turning to the unlock the door, "We'll see if I can help you remember."

"Fine, fine."

"The two girls waked into the tacky hat shop. Jinx plopped down on the wood floor and crossed her legs, sitting expectantly. "So what's your name?"

"Sophie. And yours?"

"Jinx."

"That's very strange name."

"Well," Jinx sighed, "Sophie is an old woman's name."

Sophie frowned, "You don't have to be rude!"

"Actually I do." Inx corrected, "You were just as rude to me."

Sophie rolled her eyes and plopped to the floor in front of Jinx. "That aside, what did the…house look like?"

Jinx thought for a moment before answering, "Messy, with a taking fire and a boy who is incredibly nosy."

"I see…" Sophie said, "Do you know what the house looks like?"

"Well…it looked a poorly built apartment building when me and my friends saw it."

"Where are your friends then Jinx?"

"Oh. They're back at the house." Jinx said this with a grin and without any worry.

"We have nothing to work with then." Sophie sighed. Why on earth am I helping her? Sophie asked herself.

……. With Edward and Calicfer…..

She had finished the downstairs and was now working upstairs. Calicfer was worried. Kirika's (Ed) friends said she would most likely just clean where he was. But Kirika went upstairs! She would most likely clean Howl's room without knowing it! Oh…. she would be in BIG trouble.

Just then, the door opened and in came not Ryuko, Jinx, Neko, and Michael but Howl.

" It's clean." Howl said and looked at Calicfer, " Did Michael hire someone to clean this place?"

"Um…." Calicfer said trying to think of a good lie and then Kirika came down.

"Yo! Cal! I need you to heat up some water for me!" she said totally ignoring Howl.

" NO!" Calicfer said.

"Come on! I need to mop and hot water works wonders on dirty wood floors!" Kirika argued.

"I said NO! I'M NOT A STOVE!"

"Fine. Then I'll just let you go out."

"Wait! You wouldn't let me go out!" Calicfer cried.

"Oh yes I would." Kirika said, her voice not faltering at all.

"Your friends, Michael!" Calicfer said, "They wouldn't let me go out!"

"Oh…you think so?" Kirika said smirking evilly, "My friends may join my side."

"What about Michael! He would help me!" Calicfer said beginning to panic, forgetting Howl was standing behind Kirika.

"Do you know what duck tape is?" Kirika asked.

"No."

"I can us this…" she pulled out five different colour rolls of duck tape, "I can tape people to the chairs if I wanted to."

"Is that so?" Howl said suddenly, letting his presence known. Kirika jumped a bit, turned around and looked at Howl.

"Did you wonder in randomly to?" she asked cocking her head to the side, "Or are you this Howl person Michael hardly mentioned earlier?"

"I'm Howl. Now for my questions." Howl replied, "How did you get in here?"

"Through the chimney like Sandy Claws. The door! Duh!" Kirika said pointing to the door.

"I would like to know your name."

"Miyuki"

"WHAT?" Calicfer yelled, "Your friends call you Ed, Michael and I are calling you Kirika and now howl has to call you Myuki!"

"It's pronounced _Me-you-key_, Calicfer and besides. Do you honestly think I would give your guys my real name? Geez. Now heat up the water Calicfer!" Ed/Kirika/Miyuki said with a smile.

"NO!"

"Oh… you're so mean…_sigh_….I guess I won't give some of the maple wood I found lying around then…I might as well give it to another fire who will heat up my water."

"Maple? Um… I'll do it…"

"Really? Aw… you're such a good fiery-ball-of flame!" Kirika said happily and Calicfer heated up the water.

"I could have made do that Miyuki." Howl told her.

"I'll do things my own way thank you." She replied taking off her now perfect mopping water off Calicfer.

"Do I get my wood now?" Calicfer asked. Kirika just stared at him.

"What wood?" she asked.

"The maple wood!"

"Oh. I lied about that." She smiled and went upstairs to mop the floor. Silence followed.

"… SHE TRICKED ME!" Calicfer roared.

Howl laughed, "Looks like someone got the better of you."

"I swear! The moment she comes down here I'm gonna burn her to a crisp!" Calicfer said, angry at Kirika-yes- but mostly with himself.

Things didn't get better from there. At that moment, the door burst open and spewed Ryuko, Hikari, and Neko into the room. A disgruntled looking Michael followed seconds later.

"We didn't find Jinx!" Neko shouted.

Hikari snapped back, "Duh! That's why she's not here!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"Quiet both of you!" Ryuko shouted before suddenly noticing Howl. "Um…hi."

"Oh nooo!" Michael moaned, "How you've done it!"

"Hi!" Neko said cheerier, "Who're you?"

"He's the wizard Howl!" Michael yelled rather unnecessarily.

"Let me guess," Howl grinned addressing Michael, "They are friends of Miyuki?"

"Who?"

"I think he means Ed."

"Oh! Yes then!

"Wait," Michael said, "I'm confused. Is her name Ed, Kirika, or Miyuki?"

"Yes." Said both Ryuko and Howl together.

Michael seemed to have finally given up. He quickly retreated to Howl's side hoping for his support. He was sadly disappointed when Howl just smiled and asked, "So, what brings you to my castle?"

* * *

Ed: TA-DA! The third chappy! 

Hikari:I'm so happy!

Ryuko: My question is why we're having _Spamalot_ playing.

Ed: Because it's Monty Python.

Hikari: Duh. Please Review!


End file.
